1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for representing a load to be carried by a dump truck for which the load is measured using a load meter of the type mounted on the dump truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a load meter of the type mounted on a dump truck (so-called payload meter) has been developed to measure a load to be carried by the dump truck (refer to an official gazette of Japanese Patent Application No. 155200/1984).
The load which has been measured using the load meter is represented, e.g., on a display board 202 disposed outside of the dump truck 201, as shown in FIG. 5. This assures that when earth and sand are loaded on the dump truck 201 by operating a loader 203, an operator can perform a loading operation while visually confirming the current load which has been represented on the display board 202.
The conventional display board 202 has a fashion of representing, e.g., as shown in FIG. 6. Specifically, the display board 202 includes five representation lamps 204 arranged in a side-by-side relationship. A division where each of the lamps 204 is placed is selectively determined in dependence on a ratio of load to be carried to rated load so that a certain lamp 204 corresponding to a load range less than the specified ratio of measured load to rated load is illuminated.
Although the fashion of representation provided by the conventional display board 202 as mentioned above assures that a quantity of load to be carried by the dump truck can visually be recognized, it is difficult for the display board 202 to make an estimation as to whether a quantity of earth and sand to be loaded during a next loading operation by operating the loader 203 coincides with the rated load of the dump truck 201 or exceeds the same.